Double Time
by Kai loves Limes
Summary: Kam is doing some dirty work for his uncle, who is serching for some valuble Medabots for reserch and the gang meets two weird Medabots . its better than it sounds.


" Ah, crickets!" A red KBT Medabot cursed while putting a hand on the left side of his head. " I think I'm going deaf in this side…" He shook his head. " Oh well. That'll be no big loss, I guess." He then put his hand down. The wind started to pick up slightly, so he tightened the violet bandana that matched his lilac colored eyes. " Well, better get moving." He looked down the hill to see a town called Riverview. " Hope this place isn't as boring as the others."

    Metabee sat in front of the T.V. with the look of complete and utter boredom. " Seen it…seen it…boring…seen it…" he muttered while flipping through the channels. " Seen it…seen it…Hey! General Ward is on!" Metabee sat up strait and looked at the T.V. intently, but not before looking around to make sure no one was around. It was bad enough that Ikki had suspicions.

_   " Today, on General Ward, Kally tries to convince her ex-boyfreind to not to sleep with her evil twin sister, and tries to get her wedding in order,"_ Said the announcer.

   " Ooooh! This is gonna be GREAT!"

 "…What, this? It looks dumb."

" It is not-!!" Metabee sweatdroped when he saw who was leaning on the back of the couch. " Er…Arcdash, WHAT are you doing here?" Metabee asked.

   " Oh, Ikki just invited us to hang here, that's all," said Arcdash nonchalantly. " And it looks like you need company big time if you're watching this!"

   Metabee grumbled. " How come Ikki didn't tell me you guys were coming?" Arcdash shrugged. " Dunno. But you wanna go check out the new parts they have at the store? I hear they're cool!"

   " Sure!" Metabee stood up. " Hey, aren't the boys coming?"

" Nah, they're probably too busy fighting over something. Let's go!" Arcdash then literally dragged the yellow Medabot out of the house.

   " …Is he gone yet?" Ikki peeked around from the top of the stairs and looked down. Genkai also moved his head into view. " Yeah, Arcdash will distract him long enough for us to do this."

   " Good! If he finds out before hand, it'll be ruined!"

" Let's call up the others and get started then."

~~~

   " Damn buzzing won't get out of my ear…" The mysterious red KBT growled while holding a hand up to his left 'ear'. " Maybe this town has some weird radiation or something…" He rubbed the side of his head as he walked down the street. " …Or I just play my music way too loudly…" He then whacked the side of his head a few times in frustration. " Damnit! Make it stop! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAAAZYYYY!!!" He sighed, then noticed everyone around him was starring at him and his outburst. He blushed in embarrassment. " Uh…sorry…?" He chuckled nervously, then ran off. 

   He then stopped in front of a store with Medaparts. " Oh, mez wanna see…" He then waltzed in to look around. 

     " What the heck are THESE things supposed to do?" Metabee asked Arcdash as he held up a pair of arm parts that had little bunny heads where the hands should be. Arcdash sweatdroped. " Um…The Killer Bunny Arms of Doom?"

     " …I think those things are called 'Bunny Bombs'…" 

    Metabee and Arcdash looked over at the other side of the isle to see the Red KBT standing there. " Yeah, I think I saw those things before. Sure, they look like bunny slippers, but the eyes are lasers and the ears are for detecting thermal movement, I think." Metabee and Arcdash looked back at the arms. 

    " Coooool…" They said in unison. 

     " So, stranger, I haven't seen you around here before," Arcdash said.

   " Yeah, I just moved here.." The newcomer extended a hand in greeting. " The names Rezonko, but you can call me Rezo or Rez for short."

   " Arcdash at your service!" Arcdash shook his hand. 

 " And I am the great Metabee!!" Metabee put the arms back on the shelf, and puffed out his chest to look all macho like. 

    " The great Shower-Nozzle head is more like it…" Arcdash whispered to Rezo. 

   " THE WHAT?!"

     " Metabee…as in the World Champ?" Rezo asked in surprise. Metabee calmed down. " Yup, that's me!"

    " Woah! Totally wicked dude!" He then went up to Metabee and shook his hand enthusiastically. " I'm a big fan of yours! You totally rock!" He happily chirped. Metabee blushed slightly, and he would have had the biggest grin on his face if he had a mouth. " Ah, thanks! Good to know I got fans!" 

    Arcdash sighed, wishing he could roll his optic sensors. Rezo then paused. " Hey wait a sec…Arcdash, aren't you one of the new Medabot models?"

     " I sure am." Rezo went over to Arcdash and looked him over, as though Arcdash was a dog in a dog show. Arcdash sweatdroped slightly. 

    " Hmmm…not bad, Aki outdid himself this time. Yup, yup."  Arcdash put a hand behind his head and chuckled. He then looked at the clock. " Hey, Metabee. It's getting late, we should probably head back…hopefully Genkai and Ikki didn't demolish the place while we were gone…" Metabee laughed. " Hopefully!" He then turned to Rezo. " Hey, you wanna come with us? It'd be nice to have some more company over."

      Rezo blinked, a bit startled by the invitation. " Um…sure?"

 " Great!" Metabee then grabbed Rezo's arm and started to pull him off as the three ran off.

~~~~~
    
      " _Calicos_ spy in place?"
    
    " Yes, young master."
    
    " Good. Zincify will like the news."
    
    " I'm sure he will…"
    
        Kam sat at his desk, typing away at his computer while talking to his right hand man. " From what I hear, he doesn't take jobs from other countries other than his own," Kam said, not looking up.
    
       " That is correct. However, your uncle had persuaded him to help us." Kam chuckled. " My uncle is amazing, isn't he?"
    
       " Indeed he is."
    
      Kam then stopped his typing and closed his eyes for a moment. " Tell me, did he ever recover the prototypes?"
    
      The man shook his head. ( I forgot his name. x.x) " No, I believe not. They are still at large right now."
    
       " Have they done anything that would make their presence detectable?"
    
    " I'm afraid not, sir." Kam leaned back in his chair. " The first prototype has been missing for over twenty years…So I suspect it may have cease functioning a long time ago."
    
        " Hopefully that is the case." Kam looked at him.
    
       " What do you mean by that?" he asked. 
    
      " The first prototype is far more dangerous than the second. Primarily because of age and experience. If it is still in existence, this may prove to be a problem to us as well as your uncle, Dr. Zincify." Kam merely smiled at this. " I have full confidence, that if that should ever be the case, that my dear uncle will be able to handle it. Now, back to the matter at hand with our new spy…"
    
    ~~~~~~~
    
         " So, where are you from, Rezo?" Metabee asked as he, Arcdash and Rezonko strolled through the park. Rezo shrugged. " A lot of places. But the last place I was from was France. Pretty nice place, really."
    
       " Ah! _Amore_!" Metabee sighed. Arcdash and Rezo looked at him. Rezo shrugged with a light chuckle.
    
        " Yup, it was the city of love. As far as I know, it isn't anything but vacation central!" 
    
       " So what brings you all the way here from France, Rezo?" Arcdash asked as a group of little kindergarteners ran by, playing tag. " Er…I dunno. My Medafigher's family moved here for…some reason…" 
    
       " Jobs maybe?"
    
    " Er, yeah. That's probably it."
    
      They then got onto the sidewalk and started walking down a neighborhood street. " So who's your Medafighter?"
    
       " A girl…"
    
    " Wow! A girl! What a nice name!" Arcdash said sarcastically. Rezo shook his head at him. " Shut up. Sesha's her name, annoyance and confusion are her games." Metabee raised an invisible eyebrow. " Sesha? What kinda name is that?"
    
       " I don't know, I wasn't the one who named her!" Rezo sighed. They then stopped in front of the Tenryou house. " This is where I live," Metabee said happily. Rezo tilted his head slightly. " Nice digs, skitti."
    
      " Yo, this crib's da bomb!"
    
    " …Just shut up and let's go inside."
    
         Inside the three were sitting around the TV, playing a racing video game when Genkai and Ikki came downstairs, smiling. " Hey guys, who's this?" Ikki asked.
    
        " Hi, I'm Rezo," Rezonko said in monotone, not looking up from the screen.
    
    " Yeah, that's Ikki and Genkai," Metabee said in the same way, also not looking up.
    
    " I'm in the lead! Yeah!!" Arcdash exclaimed.
    
     " What?!"
    
    " Ah! Accelerate, accelerate!!" 
    
    " I'm gonna win this time, losers!"
    
    " Ah! I don't think I can' make it captain!"
    
      " Drastic move time!!"
    
     " Eh?"  Rezo then steered his racing car into Arcdash's, making them spin out of control. Metabee, not seeing this coming, didn't have time to revert away from the crash, and rammed into the other cars, making a big explosion.
    
          GAME OVER.
    
        Rezo smiled in accomplishment while Metabee and Arcdash stared at the screen unbelievingly. " If at first you don't succeed," Rezo said, " Destroy all evidence that you tried!" Metabee groaned, looking over at the new Medabot. " YOU are mean!"
    
      " Yeah! I could've won!" Arcdash whined. " That's why I did it. I don't like losing. And tying is not losing. So. Ha! " 
    
         The other two glared at Rezo, ready to pounce on him at any second. Rezo saw this and swetdroped. " Er…fellas?" Metabee and Arcdash stood up, pointing their guns at him. Rezo slumped in his chair while laughing nervously. " Er, can't we talk about this like civilized Medabots….?"
    
      " Uh, no," Metabee said.
    
        " We don't like being civilized," Arcdash added. Rezo swallowed. " Help me…! Quote the fly! Help Meee…!"
    
         Genkai and Ikki sweatdroped. " The hell…?" Ikki shrugged.
    
       " I don't know."
    
    " Look!! It's a J-157!" Everyone looked at him. " A what?" Metabee said. 
    
       " A ….cool thingy that flies. Over there!" Everyone, surprisingly, looked over in the direction that Rezo was pointing at. He took this opportunity to get out of his cornered spot, and run. 
    
       " Hey! Get back here!!" Metabee shouted, chasing after him. " You'll never get me coppa!" Rezo yelled back while running upstairs. 
    
       " My god, another loony Medabot…" Genkai muttered, " Just what we need. More crack heads."
    
       " Well, I did see scars on his head, but no cracks," Ikki said. Genkai slapped his head. " Ikki?"
    
      " Yes?"
    
    " You're a moron."
    
    ~~~~~
    
        " Black socks, they never get dirty…" Rezo sung the next day while swinging around a lamppost while the gang walked down to the school. " The longer you wear them, the blacker they get!" He then jumped off and wrapped an arm around Metabee's shoulders and shook him. " Sometimes I think I should wash them, but something inside me keeps saying not yet, not yet, NOT YET!" Metabee pushed him away while he laughed hysterically.
    
       " Who writes this guy's stuff?" Genkai said. Ikki laughed. " I wonder if his Medafighter's this crazy!"
    
       " Ikki, that's just a scary thought."
    
    " Actually…!" Rezo interjected while all of a sudden started walking on his hands, " This is just a morning thing! But on the weekends, now THAT is crazy!"
    
      Genkai looked over at Erika and Ikki. " …We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Erika rolled her eyes.
    
       " REZOOOOOONNNNNNKOOOOOOOO!!!!!"
    
    " Oh shit!" Rezo said after falling on the ground from the scream.
    
       " Who was that?" Brass asked. 
    
     " …Sesha…" Rezo droned. " She's gonna kill me…"
    
       They all looked at the direction of the scream to see a girl with short, neatly cut short hair walk up to them in a plaid skirt and white button up shirt. She stomped over to Rezo, glaring at him. She stood a few feet away from him, tapping her foot. 
    
      " Well?"
    
    " Well what?"
    
     " Where the hell were ya yesterday?!"
    
     " Wit them," Rezo said while pointing at the guys. Se looked at them, her expression softening. " Hello," she greeted sweetly, then glared back at Rezo. " You could've _called_! You had me and your sister worried sick!"
    
       " I did this all the time in France, though!" Sesha sighed. " We're NOT in France anymore, dumbass!" 
    
        Rezo dramatically put a hand on his forehead. " _How_ can you be so _cruel_ to your Medabot?" Sesha sighed and grabbed the Medabot by his antenna. She started to drag him down the street. " Sorry if he was a pain," she said. 
    
       " Hey, he was fun to have around!" Arcdash said. " Okay, see you guys later!" She then dragged the KBT away, with him as he was screaming, " THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HAHA!" (That's a song by Weird Al. .)
    
        " …What a freaky Medabot," Genkai said. Zuru, not having said anything the whole time, finally said, " I dunno. He seemed nice to me."
    
      " Nice, but loony." 

~~~~

  LDB: Yeah, kinda weird, but It'll start making sense later on.

Metabee: NOTHING makes sense when you write it!

LDB: -.- Well, R&R! And please no flames! Constructive criticism allowed though. ^^


End file.
